


7542

by pasteljaems



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteljaems/pseuds/pasteljaems
Summary: in which na jaemin accidentally sends his graphic lee jeno fan fiction to his boss lee jeno





	7542

Jaemin struggled to keep his eyes open as he squinted at the harsh light of the computer screen. He’d gone through four cups of coffee today to no avail, he was still completely and utterly exhausted.

 

Maybe it was his fault for trading the comfort of his warm bed for the absolute rager of a party last night. Or maybe it was Yukhei’s fault for being so damn persuasive. Either way, Jaemin had only managed to get two hours of sleep and he was paying the price for it.

 

“Na Jaemin.”

 

Jaemin, who hadn’t been aware of the new presence, jumped at the sound of his name. He turned to the doorway to see his ridiculously hot boss Lee Jeno, sporting a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a loosened tie. He resists the urge to drool.

 

Everybody in Jaemin’s circle of friends was aware of his utter and somewhat inappropriate infatuation with his boss, he’d even told them about the seven thousand, five hundred and forty two word fan fiction revolving around their fictional love affair that he’d written. Jaemin tended to overshare.

 

“Have you finished that report I asked for?” Jeno questioned.

 

“Yes sir,” Jaemin purred. _Professionally_ , of course.

 

“Great! Would you mind sending it to me when you get a moment?”

“Sure thing, boss.”

 

Jaemin downed the rest of his coffee before returning his attention to his computer screen. While the encounter with Jeno had brightened him up for a split second, the fatigue quickly returned and Jaemin could only curse at himself for letting Yukhei convince him to go out last night.

 

Doing as Jeno asked, Jaemin emails the report over without a second glance. If he was being honest, he completely bullshitted all of his reports, but Jeno didn’t seem to notice or care as he was constantly being praised for his “excellent work”.

 

 

“Shit, rough night?” Donghyuck, his coworker slash best friend, appears in the doorway.

 

“Yukhei.” Jaemin simply responds and Donghyuck nods understandingly. He too had been dragged to many parties against his will thanks to their mutual friend.

 

“Anyway, did you bullshit your way through that report Lee asked for?” Hyuck grinned knowingly.

 

“Yeah, I just sent it off actuall-“ Jaemin froze as he glanced at the screen, eyes widening when he realised what he’d done. _Shit. No way, this has to be some sort of sick joke._

 

“Fuck. Oh my god, I’m fucked.” Jaemin exclaims out loud, completely gobsmacked at how he managed to fuck up _this badly._

 

“What’d you do?” Donghyuck asks excitedly, always eager for embarrassing material to tease his friend with.

 

“I just sent Jeno my seven thousand, five hundred and forty two word fan fiction about us.” Jaemin whispers in horror.

 

“Oh my god! You absolute dumbass! Chenle, get in here, you’ll never believe what Jaemin just did!” Donghyuck is nearly in tears from laughing so hard.

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Jaemin hisses, still completely mortified.

 

“What’d he do?” Chenle walks into the room after hearing the commotion.

 

“He sent his sevent thousand, five hundred and forty two word fan fiction about Jeno _to_ Jeno!” Donghyuck all but shrieks.

 

“Oh my god, you dumbass!” Chenle squawks.

 

“Shut up, both of you! I can never show my face again, I’ll have to quit my job and change my name and flee the country.” Jaemin rambles on in pure panic.

 

“Relax Jaem, you won’t have to quit.” Donghyuck pats his shoulder reassuringly. “You’ll be fired, think of the severance cheque.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaemin hasn’t stopped sweating since the incident, his heart had been racing non-stop and he was certainly wide awake now.

 

Two hours had passed and he still hadn’t heard anything back from Jeno, he was dreading the inevitable moment of confrontation.

 

“Na Jaemin.”

 

_Shit._

 

“Yes sir.” Jaemin replied quietly, unable to meet his boss’s eyes.

 

“Can I have a word, in my office?”

 

_Oh fuck this is bad. He’s really about to fire me. Think of the severance cheque, just think of the severance cheque._

 

Jaemin wordlessly followed his superior to his office and sat himself down in the chair parallel to Jeno’s desk. Jeno, equally as silent, takes a seat in his own chair.

 

“Do you know why I called you in here.” Jeno sighed.

 

“Yes sir, and let me just say, I am so sorry for the unprofessionalism, it was a mistake and I’m so sorr-“

 

“So you should be.” Jeno interrupts Jaemin’s profuse apology. “Do you know how many times you referred to my eyes as ‘black orbs’? Eighteen times! For the love of God, Na Jaemin, expand your vocabulary.”

 

Jaemin flushes even more, if that’s even possible. He felt nothing but sheer embarrassment, but at least he hadn’t been fired yet.

 

“Y-you read the whole thing? All seven thousand, five hundred and forty two words?” Jaemin blinks.

 

“Well yeah,” Jeno shrugs. “I always finish what I start.”

 

Lee Jeno, Jaemin’s ridiculously hot boss, had really read his entire, _graphic_ work of fiction about the two of them. He was already thinking up fake names in his head, wondering which country he should flee to. Mexico, maybe?

 

“Listen, it was a good piece of writing, I’ll give you that. But we need to work on this whole ‘black orbs’ situation.” Jeno smirks.

 

“We do?” Jaemin was really wishing that the floor would just swallow him up right about now.

 

“Definitely. We’ll need to go over some extensive lessons in vocabulary, over coffee maybe?” Jeno smiles softly at the younger. An inviting smile that radiates warmth and completely eradicated his previous feeling of dread.

 

“I’l bring the thesaurus.” Jaemin breathes.

 

“It’s a date.” Jeno beams, waving him off in dismissal.

 

Jaemin turns to leave, but before doing so, he turns back to meet the _black orbs_ of his boss. “Just to clarify, you’re not firing me?”

Jeno chuckles at the question, shaking his head.

 

“No way, I could never fire someone so cute."


End file.
